Under the Pink Sun
by GothicChevy
Summary: A story detailing Sakura's messed up love life. Extreme AU. Warning: chapter 1 is short! Pairings: too many to list. Mostly Sakura though.


**AN: My first Naruto Story. in depth, this is mainly about Sakura's lovelife. I got the idea for this when I put my naruto anime photos (in order) to some Cascada songs on Windows Movie Maker. After I looked at the way my computer ordered the pictures, I realized I could make a story out of it. Warning. Extreme AU. OOC (not sure but definitely some). pairings: Sakura and Gaara, Sakura and Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke, Sakura and ?? (not nessisarilly in that order). Many Sakura pairings will show up in this as I tell the tale of Sakura's messed up love life.**

**Desperate Times, Desperate Measures. Chapter 1**

**Song inspiration "How Do You Do!" by Cascada**

**Warning: chapter 1 was written under the influence of pixie sticks **

**Song Lyrics:**

_**I see you comb your hair**_

_**And gimme that grin**_

_**It's making me spin**_

_**Now I'm spinnin' within**_

_**Before I melt like snow**_

_**I say Hello**_

_**How do you do?! (How do you do?)**_

_**I love the way you undress now, baby begin**_

_**And to your carress**_

_**Honey, my heart's in a mess**_

_**I love your blue-eyed voice**_

_**Like Tiny Tim shines through**_

_**How do you do!? (How do you do?)**_

_**How do you do (do you do)**_

_**The things that you do**_

_**No one I know **_

_**could ever keep up with you**_

_**How do you do**_

_**Did it ever make sense to you**_

_**To say Bye, bye bye**_

_**How do you do (do you do)**_

_**The things that you do**_

_**No one I know **_

_**could ever keep up with you**_

_**How do you do**_

_**Did it ever make sense to you**_

_**To say Bye, bye bye**_

_**How do you do? (echos)**_

_**I see you in that chair, perfect skin**_

_**Well how has it been?**_

_**Baby livin' in sin**_

_**Hey I gotta know**_

_**Would you say 'Hello,**_

_**How do you do?'**_

_**(How do you do?)**_

_**Well here we are spending time**_

_**in the louder part of town**_

_**and it feels like everything's so real**_

_**When I get old I will wait outside your house**_

_**Cuz your hands have got the power meant to heal**_

_**How do you do (do you do)**_

_**The things that you do**_

_**No one I know **_

_**could ever keep up with you**_

_**How do you do**_

_**Did it ever make sense to you**_

_**To say Bye, bye bye**_

_**How do you do (do you do)**_

_**The things that you do**_

_**No one I know **_

_**could ever keep up with you**_

_**How do you do**_

_**Did it ever make sense to you**_

_**To say Bye, bye bye**_

_**How do you do (do you do)**_

_**The things that you do**_

_**No one I know **_

_**could ever keep up with you**_

_**How do you do**_

_**Did it ever make sense to you**_

_**To say Bye, bye bye**_

"UGH!" a girl with long pink hair growled out as she tried to brush her hair.

"What's wrong Sakura? You're supposed to be ready for the pageant. I'm already done." an irritated Blonde girl with her hair in a long ponytail said.

"I can't get my hair the way I want it Ino." She said with a sigh. "Here Ino, see what you can do with it. I give up." Sakura said to her best friend as she threw her hands in the air in defeat.

"Fine..." Ino said as she went to do Sakura's hair. "No wonder you can't do anything with it, You have knots and split ends everywhere! When's the last time you had a haircut?" She said as she reached for the scissors on the Vanity in front of them in the dressing room.

Suddenly, a shy girl with short purple hair poked her head in. "Are you guys ready? Everyone else is waiting and one of the judges is cute and impatient!" She said a bit shyly at first.

"Hey Hinata!" Ino said cheerily. "Just gimme 5 minutes to work on Sakura's hair."

"Okay... I'll stall them until then, just be ready." And with that, Hinata left to stall the competition for a bit.

Ino grabbed the scissors and mumbled to herself loudly. "Now what can I do here?"

**AN: ooooh... cliffy! sorry it's so short. If I made the first chapter longer, the story would've moved too fast. Just to clear a few things up, yes, Sakura, Ino and Hinata are friends. Yes they all entered the pageant together. Will Ino sabotage Sakura's hair to win or will she do it the honorable way? There MIGHT be ninja references later on, but as of now, they live in OUR world.**

**And now... chat corner!**

**Sakura: Why did he make knots and split ends all over my hair?!**

**Ino: Becuz it's harder to make a comment about your billboard forehead slowing you down!**

**GC: Hey! No fighting here! Save it for the story!**

**Both: Awww! **

**Sakura: you're evil.**

**GC: I know and I love every minute of it! **

**Ino: How come you introduced the main girls first?**

**GC: Becuz the main GUYS only last a few chapters and then.. well... I'm not revealing everything yet! I still have to keep some secrets.**

**Sakura: Ugh... You are such a guy!**

**GC: Think of it this way. I could've started with a lesbian shower scene!**

**Both: EEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!**

**GC: hehehe...**


End file.
